A Lady's tale
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: Alexandria, Sir William and Lady Jocelyn's daughter is curious about the world, she loves Wat, and her mother wishes she were more of a lady. With all of this, and trying to find an escort for banquet? Life is insaine,...
1. Prologue Alexandria

Title: A Lady's tale  
  
Written By: Queen Luna  
  
Rating: PG (parental guidance)  
  
Category: A knight's tale fan fiction action/adventure/romance  
  
Disclaimer: I Queen Luna, do not own nor claim owner ship of any characters that did appear in the movie and may appear in this fan fiction. But, I do claim ownership of this story. Please, do not sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You have been weighed,  
  
You have been measured,  
  
And you have been found wanting,"  
  
-Daniel 5:25-28  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
William ran towards Jocelyn, with wide, open arms. Her arms were open as well, her feet moving swiftly towards him, it felt like she couldn't reach him soon enough. He quickly embraced her then their loving gazes met and they shared a loving first kiss. "I love you Jocelyn," William said brushing the hair out of her brown eyes. "I love you too William." Jocelyn replied with a large smile on her face. William bent down onto one knee and took her hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb. "Will you marry me?" He asked, his hazel eyes filled with hope. Her smile broadened, "YES!" She yelled pulling him to his feet again, and then she threw her arms around him.  
  
They thought they were living happily ever after.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexandra was gorgeous, with her fathers blonde hair and her mothers large brown eyes. Like her father she was tall for her age, and had a heart like a true hunter. Alexandria was Sir William and Lady Jocelyn's daughter. She was only fifteen but still knights would yell to her as she watched her father jostling.  
It was a day like many others, Alexandria sat in the stands wearing a light blue satin gown trimmed with a dark blue thread that created the design of flowers that ran up the side of her gown. She sat next to her mother who wore a red gown similar to Alexandria's, they both were anxiously waiting for William's turn to compete. Alexandria was grinning broadly, Her father had never lost at a tournament since before she was born.  
  
"Mother, why aren't ladies allowed to joust?" Alexandria asked turning to her mother. Jocelyn gave her a stern look. "Ladies are supposed to be beautiful and support the knights who joust." She said slowly and quietly. "But is it against law?" Alexandria asked, obviously not giving up. "It is against common sense." Her mother said leaning into her. "Alexandria if you went out there and were to fall off a horse you might loose the god given gift to bare children! Do you want that?" Alexandria shook her head. "No, mother, not at all I was just curious." She explained. "Shhhh." Jocelyn said. "It's you fathers turn!" Alexandria leaned forward to get a better look. People crowded in the stadium around them were chanting "William! William!" Jocelyn grinned. "I love that name." She whispered to herself.  
  
That's when it all started. 


	2. Chapter One falling for Wat

Chapter one  
  
That's when it all started...  
  
William looked to Jocelyn and smiled. Then he looked to Wat, to Roland, then to his opponent. "Oh Alexandria." Jocelyn breathed. "Pray you find a man like your father." She fingered her dress then smiled. Alexandria stood and grasped the wood supporter. The flag was raised and Alexandria took in a deep breath for luck. Roland and Wat chased the horse by yelling and screaming. William stood on the horse, bent low, then placed the lance in the cradle. The competition did the same, the two knights met with a bang. William knocking the other knight off his horse, the poor knight landed with a loud thud and lay there for a moment, motionless. Alexandria exhaled as the opposition stood. She smiled.  
  
Tonight she'd go to banquet and meet knights that would vow to be a man for her and win tournaments for her, but she disliked them all, except for one. Wat. Sure he was kind of mean, and violent, but he treated Alexandria like a queen. He also taught her of life like a man.  
  
Alexandria bounded down the steps leading to the floor below, her blue dress flowing as she took each step. "Where are you going?" Jocelyn yelled after her. "To father!" Alexandria responded with a grin. She was not only going to see her father but his friend, Wat. She held the hem of her gown up as she swiftly ran towards her father. "You did marvelous!" She said as he hugged her, then with a swift motion picked her up and spun her in a circle. William set her down and looked at her. "Alexandria." He whispered leaning in low. "Go with Wat to Kate, I have a surprise for you there." He winked at her and kissed her forehead. "Go on!" He urged.  
  
Alexandria spun around to Wat and smiled. "On we go M'lady." He said leading the way. Alexandria her heart beating quickly, "How are you?" She asked, trying to break the silence. Wat smiled. "Well,...a few fonging's may be in place for Chaucer,....but well." Alexandria laughed and fingered the stitching on her gown as she walked by his side. "It's a beautiful gown." Wat commented looking at her, their eyes met and he blushed his face turning into the same color of his hair. "Ah! Here we are!" He said with a sound of relief in his voice. They walked to Kate's cart that was sitting on an angle on the side of the narrow street. Kate smiled. "Ay! Here she is! I got som'in for ye." She said. Alexandria smiled and followed Kate around to the back of the cart. Kate smiled at her, "Ah, here it is!" She said unveiling a lavender gown that was light purple on top and faded into a dark purple on the bottom. "Oh my." Alexandria said, her fingers to her lips. "Its gorgeous!" Wat smiled. "We bought it in France." Kate added, then as a last thought she said. "Go on! Try it on!" Alexandria looked around. "Here?" She asked. Kate pointed behind the cart. "You dress behind it and I'll stand in front so no one will see ye."  
  
Alexandria did so, quickly pulling off her blue gown and pulling on the silky, lilac gown. After she was finished she looked to Kate and Wat. "I cannot tie up the back." She said. The back was open skin with black ribbon crossing over her skin and was supposed to tie in the back. "I got it." Wat said, he turned to look at her. "Woa..." He said. Kate turned around too. "Oh my Alexandria you look gorgeous!" Wat was trying to tie up the back quickly, his palms sweating.  
  
"Shall I wear this to banquet tonight?" Alexandria asked. "You could." Wat said sheepishly. "Do you go with a knight?" He asked. "No." Alexandria said. "I go in hopes of a man. But my father wishes to know the knight, or man, I go with." Kate caught on to what Alexandria was trying to do. "Well...what of Chaucer?" Alexandria pulled a face. "Nay." Kate picked up her hammer. "Roland?" Alexandria turned to her. "No." Kate looked to Wat, then Alexandria. "Well, what of Wat?" Alexandria looked to him. "I go alone, do you wish to join me?" Wat stepped back. "I have no tunic to wear." He said sheepishly. "Fairy!" An old man called out to Kate, who quickly ran off to help him. "Please do to banquet with me tonight." Alexandria pleaded in a hushed whisper. Wat leaned in too. "Only if you come with us to Luxemburg."  
  
"Deal." 


	3. Chapter two Banquet

Chapter two  
  
Alexandria slowly followed the royal servant to her seat. He pulled out a chair and she sat on it, slowly flattening out her lilac dress. She remembered the fight her mother had with her before she left.  
  
"You are NOT going to Luxembourg!" Jocelyn screamed to Alexandria as she dressed for banquet. "I am." Alexandria said sternly. "And father said it was alright." Jocelyn threw her shoes down. "You are not going whether your father said it alright or not. Now which knight are you going with?" Alexandria gulped. "None." Her mother stepped back. "Whom do you go with?" Alexandria smiled. "Wat." Jocelyn spun her daughter around. "You are going with a knight." Alexandria turned her head to look into Jocelyn's eyes. "Father says Wat should be a knight." She bent down and put on her slippers. "You'll be late if you don't dress now mother." Alexandria finished, then left.  
  
"My lady, may I present your escort and date for the evening." A tall man who resembled a sting bean said. Alexandria looked up to see Wat. He was wearing one of her father's tunics, an emerald green one that made his hair look like flames sticking out in every which way atop his head. "Good even' lady Alexandria." He said. "Wat." Alexandria said. "You look great." Wat's cheeks turned the same red color they always do. He sat down and took her hand. "Alexandria.." He said and touched her golden hair that sat like a halo atop her head. "I- I love thee Alexandria. I love thee." Alexandria shook her head. "I love thee also Wat. And you will always be my knight. If we-" Wat cut her off. "But-" Alexandria smiled. "Will ye dance with me?" She asked with twinkling eyes. "Yes Alexandria." Wat said. "I will dance with thee."  
  
The two swiftly glided across the floor, Wat sweeping her off her feet. "Why doest thou love me?" Alexandria inquired as they danced. Wat took her hand and spun her in a circle. "You are brave." He said as she moved away from him. "You are curious and you are beautiful." She blushed. "Wat." She whispered. "Teach me how to joust." He moved in a circle around her. "Lady Alexandria, you cannot joust,....you're a lady." Alexandria sighed. "I wish to know...I wish to learn." She explained. Wat smiled. "We shall go talk with your father." He held out a hand. "Alright." Alexandria said.  
  
"Ah! Here is my daughter!" William said with open arms. Alexandria hugged him. "Eye, she is a beauty." An Irish knight commented looking at her. "Alexandria," William said. "This is Sir Taggert, he is looking for a bride." Alexandria looked at the drunken knight. "There are many unwed ladies here tonight, I pray you find one to take to wife." She said politely. "What of you lassie?" The knight boldly asked. "Oh," She said with a small laugh, taking Wat's hand. "I already found my knight." She looked to her father. William gave her a smile, then looked to the sky. "It is late, the moon is high, you have still to pack for Luxemburg." William looked to Wat. "Will you escort my daughter home?" He asked. Wat nodded then turned to Alexandria. "Come my lady, we go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexandria wore her fathers old chaps and one of his old white shirts. She finally felt comfortable. She was with friends, and, she didn't have to act lady like.  
  
But little did she know what lie ahead of them... 


End file.
